Grupa Aprobująca Slytherin W Srebrnej Masce
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Pierwsza płyta Grupy Aprobującej Slytherin... niedługo dalsze piosenki i płyty!
1. wprowadzenie

G.A.S. to zespół muzyczny, który w większości swoich piosenek stara się przekazać jakieś przesłanie, choć oczywiście nie we wszystkich. Ich pierwsza płyta "W Srebrnej Masce" ukazała się dziewiątego grudnia 1969 roku, czyli niecały rok przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej wojny z Lordem Voldemortem. Wtedy już jednak, co bardziej inteligentni i spostrzegawczy ludzie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Podobnie, jak zespół G.A.S.

Zespół przetrwał wiele lat aczkolwiek ze zmianami w składzie. Pierwszą płytę nagrali w składzie:

imię i nazwiskoAlan Martel (pseudonim)

prawdziwe

imię i nazwisko nie chce podać

wiek19 lat

oczyszare

włosyczarne i długie do ramion

waga 72 kg

wzrost1,80 cm

rasabiała

domSlytherin

data urodzin10 XII 1950

znak zodiakuStrzelec

stan cywilnybiseksualny kawaler, ale ma partnera - Viggo Martela

funkcja w zespolewokal

cechy szczególneblizna od poparzenia przez smoka na lewej dłoni

cechy charakteruzabawny, dowcipny, kochający

typ piosenek,

jakie przeważnie piszeprzeważnie "domowe" (hogwarckie), miłosne i urocze, spokojne ballady głównie

tatuaże, kolczyki itd.lat 17 - hipogryf wytatuowany na lewej łopatce; 19 - wąż oplatający się wokół prawego przedramienia

imię i nazwiskoIan Louis Bergs (prawdziwe)

wiek19 lat

oczyniebieskie

włosyblond, zaczął z do ramion, ale przyrzekł, że do kiedy będzie w zespole i będą nagrywać płyty, to ich nie zetnie

waga 77 kg

wzrost1, 83 cm

rasabiała

domSlytherin

data urodzin20 V 1950

znak zodiakuByk

stan cywilnybiseksualny kawaler, wolny

funkcja w zespolegitara, chórki i wokal

cechy szczególne -

cechy charakteruuroczy, mroczny, ironiczny

typ piosenek, jakie

przeważnie piszeironiczne i przewrotne, ale rzadko pisze teksty. Za to muzyka jest głównie jego autorstwa. Jest ona głównie spokojna, czasem z nagłymi zrywami tępa

tatuaże, kolczyki itd.lat 17 - thestral wytatuowany na lewej łopatce, 19 - ostrokrzew na ramieniu

imię i nazwiskoLena Holwood

prawdziwe imię i nazwiskoLena Holwood

wiek18 lat

oczyzielone

włosybrązowe, mocno kręcone, ścięte przeważnie średnio krótko

waga 56 kg

wzrost1, 69 cm

rasalatynoska

domSlytherin

data urodzin02 IX 1951

znak zodiakuPanna

stan cywilnypanna, wolna, heteroseksualna

funkcja w zespolegitara, chórki, wokal

cechy szczególnepieprzyk nad lewym kącikiem ust

cechy charakteruzabawna, wesoła, uśmiechnięta

typ piosenek, jakie

przeważnie piszegłównie miłosne i nieszczęśliwe, ale też wesołe i głupiutkie

tatuaże, kolczyki itd.-

imię i nazwiskoColin Trents

prawdziwe imię i nazwiskoColin Trents

wiek21 lat

oczyczarne

włosyczarne, krótkie

waga 70 kg

wzrost1, 77 cm

rasabiała

domSlytherin

data urodzin09 XI 1948

znak zodiakuSkorpion

stan cywilnyzaręczony z Leah Tormov

funkcja w zespolegitara basowa, czasem chórki lub wokal

cechy szczególnebródka łącząca się z wąsami i bokobrodami

cechy charakterupoważny, spokojny

typ piosenek, jakie

przeważnie piszenie pisze

tatuaże, kolczyki itd.Teoretycznie brak

imię i nazwisko"Mały Bob"

prawdziwe imię i nazwiskoBernard Fillesman (nie lubi go używać)

wiek22 lata

oczybrązowe

włosyciemnobrązowe, dość krótkie

waga 98 kg

wzrost1, 98 cm

rasabiała

domRavenclav

data urodzin06 III 1947

znak zodiakuRyby

stan cywilnyrozwiedziony, heteroseksualny

funkcja w zespoleperkusja, chórki, wokal czasem

cechy szczególneBARDZO potężny i umięśniony

cechy charakteruspokojny, inteligentny, lekko oderwany od rzeczywistości

typ piosenek, jakie

przeważnie piszeprzewrotne i zabawne. Dość rzadko pisze i tylko z kimś

tatuaże, kolczyki itd.lat 19 - smok na prawym przedramieniu; lat 20 - anakonda na plecach;

W SREBRNEJ MASCE 09 LUTEGO 1969 ROKU

LONDYN, RÓWNODOMOWOŚĆ STUDIO

1.W Srebrnej Masce

text: Alan Martel i Lena Holwood

wyk: Alan Martel

2.Zdrada

text: Alan Martel i "Mały Bob"

wyk: Alan Martel i Lena Holwood

3.Lustro Marzeń

text: Viggo Martel

wyk: Alan Martel

4.W Imię (Czarnego) Pana

text: Lena Holwood

wyk: Alan Martel

5.Ślizgon z Gryffindoru

text: Lena Holwood i Ian Loui Bergs

wyk: Lena Holwood

6.Sex, Krew i Eliksiry

text: Alan Martel

wyk: Alan Martel

7.Ciasteczka z Wróżbą

text: Ian Louis Bergs

wyk: Alan Martel i Ian Louis Bergs

8.Miłość i Czysta Krew

text: Viggo i Alan Martel

wyk: Alan Martel

9.Białolicy

text: Viggo Martel

wyk: Alan Martel

10.Śmierć Gryfonom

text: Ian Louis Bergs

wyk: Alan Martel i Ian Louis Bergs

OWTM-y

text: Lena Holwood i "Mały Bob"

wyk: Ian Louis Bergs, Alan Martel i Colin Trents

Na specjalne życzenie można otrzymać na maila okładkę płyty, oraz wywiady z zespołem po nagraniu tego krążka. Proszę pozostawić ewentualne prośby w komentarzu. Jeżeli ktoś ma jakieś pytanie dotyczące zespołu lub/i jego członków, płyt czy piosenek proszę również pozostawić je w komentarzu, a odpowiedź z pewnością się znajdzie. Choć nie ma pewności, czy zostanie podana.


	2. 1 W Srebrnej Masce

" W Srebrnej Masce"

1. "W Srebrnej Masce"

text: Alan Martel i Lena Holwood

wyk: Alan Martel

muz: Ian Louis Bergs

Twe oczy błękitne i zimne

teraz złu świata winne

Pełne bólu, żalu, łez

Chciałbym zobaczyć je bez

złych wspomnień, które rzucają cień! x2

ref. Zdejmij srebrną maskę!

Nie pasuje Ci!

Już masz bólem wypełnioną czaszkę!

Tylko krew już Ci się śni! x2

Twój uśmiech złośliwy tak!

Teraz w nim złych intencji brak

Szeroki na całą, piękną twarz

Bez sztuczności się uśmiechasz

Nie wstydź tego wcale się! x2

ref. Zdejmij srebrną maskę!

Nie pasuje Ci!

Już masz bólem wypełnioną czaszkę!

Tylko krew już Ci się śni! x2

Twój srebrnozielony krawat,

to z nim tak się zmagasz!

Pamiętaj, że on nie zmusza Cię

do morderstw, kłamstw, czynienia źle

od Ciebie zależy, jak postąpić chcesz! x2

ref. Zdejmij srebrną maskę!

Nie pasuje Ci!

Już masz bólem wypełnioną czaszkę!

Tylko krew już Ci się śni! x2

Niebieskie oczy lśnią niewinnością,

Delikatny uśmiech - snu radością,

Krew odpłynęła z Twoich rąk

na pasma zielonych łąk!

Na maki, które dziś jej dasz

Srebrnozielony krawat już nie dusi Was! x2


	3. 2 Zdrada

2. Zdrada

text: Alan Martel i "Mały Bob"

wyk: Alan Martel i Lena Holwood

muz: "Mały Bob" i Ian Louis Bergs

Alan Martel:

Z akcji waracałem, cały we krwi

Nie była moja, nie miałem ran

To wspomnienie we mnie tkwi

Fontanny miejskiej kran

Sukienkę zachlapał Ci

Do dzisiaj mi się to śni

Lena Holwood:

Stałam tam mokra, zawstydzona

W całej sytuacji mocno zagubiona

Podszedłeś nagle i dałeś mi płaszcz

Zabrałeś na kawę, powstrzymałeś płacz

Alan Martel:

Byłaś piękna, jak letnia noc

Jak gwiazda oświecałaś życie mi

Ogrzewałaś w nocy, jak wełniany koc

Nie rozmawialiśmy o domach i czystej krwi

Było tak cudownie, jak nigdy

Moje problemy przy Tobie znikły

Lena Holwood:

Stałam przy Tobie, mocno jak mur

Moje życie, jak mroczny bór

Rozświetliłeś je uściskiem, całusem

Do odejścia już się nie zmuszę!

Alan Martel:

O zdrady zbrodni mówił Pan

Ma głowa na poziomie jego stóp

przysiągłem wierność, nie wstając z kolan

Za zdradę obiecał mi płytki grób

Co rozkaże zrobić chciałem

kazał mi zabić mugola lub szlamę

Lena Holwood:

Wróciłeś do domu uśmiechnięty

choć po łokieć zawinięty

w bandaż, jakbyś ranny był

albo jakbyś coś przede mną krył

Alan Martel:

Zachwycony Mrocznym Znakiem

musiałem go jednak kryć

Ucieszony pytań brakiem

chciałem w tym związku być

Powiedziałem, że na Quiddicha to

bym poszedł, a ty spytałaś "co?" x2

Lena Holwood:

Leżałam tam martwa, zakrwawiona

W całej sytuacji, mocno zagubiona

Podszedłeś nagle, zabiłeś mnie

Nie wiedziałam, co tym patykiem zrobić chcesz... x 2


	4. 3 Lustro Marzeń

Lustro Marzeń

text: Viggo Martel

wyk: Alan Martel

muz: Ian Louis Bergs

Pokazujesz mi najgłębsze pragnienia

mego udręczonego marzeniami serca

Lecz to i tak nic przecież nie zmienia

to biegu rzeczy wcale nie nakręca

Siedzę i patrzę na to czego pragnę

Lecz ja wiem czego pragnę i chcę

Lecz rzeczywistości patrzeniem nie nagnę

On i tak odepchnie mnie

Więc na co mi ty jesteś lustro?

Czemu tak bardzo chcę tu przychodzić?

Przecież tu wciąż jest tak pusto!

Rozbiję Cię! I nikomu to nie zaszkodzi

Nie mogę. Siedzę i patrzę na niego

Skoro i tak nie mam prawdziwego...

Skoro i tak nie mam prawdziwego...


	5. W imię Czarnego Pana

W Imię (Czarnego) Pana

text: Lena Holwood

wyk: Alan Martel

muz: Ian Louis Bergs

W imię Pana przybył tam

W imię Pana nosił znak

W imię Pana ją poznał

W imię Pana postąpił tak

Wbrew Panu ją kochał

Wbrew Panu dbał o nią

Wbrew Panu w jej ramię szlochał

Wbrew Panu ożenił się z nią

W imię Pana ich zabili

W imię Pana ich zniszczyli

Wbrew Panu na zawsze

do grobu razem ich złożyli

Wbrew Panu miłości ich

nie udało im się zabić

Tego szczęścia ich pozbawić

5.Ślizgon z Gryffindoru

text: Lena Holwood i Ian Louis Bergs

wyk: Lena Holwood

muz: Ian Louis Bergs

Zapatrzyłam się na Ciebie

Taki wesół uśmiechnięty, pełen dobrych chęci

Pokochałam bardziej niźli siebie

Tak mnie uśmiech twój radosny nęci

Nie wiedziałam, że to maska ciasna

że twa natura złośliwa i krwawa

Cieszy się moje matka własna

Ciągle okrytnemu zięciowi bije brawa

Wszyscy się cieszą, że do rodziny pasuje

Od ślizgonów naszych się nie odróżnia

A moja dusza tego nie wytrzymuje

Bo tylko ja się tam wyróżniam! x2


End file.
